Xavier
Summary Xavier is an OC created by ThunderbladeX. He is a protagonist in ThunderbladeX's original series Ikari No Buredo. Born in the United States, Xavier had a good life there. That was until his parents told him and his brother that someone is coming to kill them. The parents sent the young Xavier and Dominic into a village in Japan where they constantly have to train in order to get rid of this threat. Where their parents are is unknown, but Xavier is determined to find them one day. At the village, he was hated by others, usually because he constantly gets into fights. The only good friends he had were his brother and a boy by the name of Jin Rairyu. Xavier and Jin then become best friends all throughout the series. One day, as the two buds were sparring, someone named Ryuga had attacked the village, including Xavier himself. The poison contained in his sword had merged with Xavier's blood, turning him into a monster when angered. Seeing this, the grand master of the village forged two gauntlets that were supposed to restrain him from entering this form in addition to giving him the power to control fire. Once Xavier, Jin, and Dominic were completely trained, they were sent out into the world to search for and stop Ryuga's army from drowning the entire planet in madness. Powers/Stats Tier: High 4-C | High 4-C | 3-C ' '''Name: '''Xavier '''Origin: '''Ikari No Buredo '''Classification: '''Wanderer, "The Muscle" as explained by Dominic, who stated roles in the group. 'Attack Potency: Large Star level '(Slightly stronger than Base Jin) '| Likely Higher | Galaxy '(Killed Psyche) 'Speed: FTL+ '(Could keep up with Base Jin in the Mid-Story arc) '| Likely higher | MFTL '(Scales to Psyche) '''Durability: Large Star level '(Scales to Jin) '| Possibly higher | Galaxy level '(Tanked Psyche's attacks with little trouble) 'Lifting Strength: XTJ | Likely higher | Galactic ' 'Striking Strength: Stellar | Likely higher | Galactic ' 'Stamina: '''High | High | Infinite 'Range: '''Several meters | Several thousand meters | Galactic '''Standard Equipment: * Cerberus Gauntlets: Restrains him from entering Pseudo-Rage form, Can absorb fire. Intelligence: 'High '''Weaknesses: '''Cocky, recklessly runs into battle with little to no planning | Same | Reckless, relies on instinct '''Powers/Abilities: 'Fire Manipulation/Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Super Strength, Super Durability, Super Speed, Armor Mode (A restraint that gives him the power to fly and amp up his stats.), Pseudo-Rage Mode (Only when Xavier's anger is beyond the control of his restraining gauntlets. He then ignites in flames and literally turns into a monster with an instinct to destroy everything in sight.) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base * Burning Rocket - Xavier's leg ignites in flames as he charges at the opponent with it outstretched. * Fireball * Flamethrower - A stream of flames is shot from the gauntlets. * Firecut - An uppercut with his fist on fire. * Ground Erupt - He punches the ground, causing energy to burst from the ground. Can be used to lift himself into the air. * Fireworks - Uppercuts opponent into the air, then barrages them with multiple punches and kicks, causing sparks of different colors to fly out. The move ends with Xavier punching them straight down and into the ground. * Burning Axe Kick - Outstretches his burning leg and hits the opponent with it from above. Armored * Crimson Vortex - Summons a massive tornado of flames and electricity. * Red Orb - Throws a small red sphere into the air, causing the sky gather up red clouds. * Red Lightning (Only used when Red Orb is in effect.) - A massive red bolt of lightning crashes onto the opponent (MFTL Speed) * Red Judgment - A MASSIVE and powerful beam of red light is brought down onto the foe. Pseudo-Rage * Claw Barrage - A very swift barrage of slashes from his claws. (MFTL+) * Poison Burn - A stream of flaming needles spews from his mouth, severely poisoning foes that are hit by them. * Ruin Burst - Fires a small fireball from his mouth, then it causes a gigantic explosion when it comes in contact with something. * Burning Will - When he is injured to the point of death, before death, his surrounding flames intensify and his wounds heal, drastically raising his power. Doesn't work if he is disintegrated or sliced into very small pieces. Key: Base | Armored | Pseudo-Rage ''' Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:ThunderbladeX's Pages